Left Alone
by Crystal waters2
Summary: A story about Vegeta and Bulma. Now that Yamcha has left and at the moment neither Bulma's parents are here. What could happen? Read to find out inprogess
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta stood in the shower. He stared into the shower head and gritted his teeth. Trying to ignore the pain in his entire body.

"Curse you Kakarotto..." He spat out as he took a deep breath. Not that it was Goku's fault he was aching; it was his own fault for pushing himself past his limit every single day for months. His muscles were crying out for a break. Too bad for them.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower and securely tied a towel around his waist. He looked at his pink shirt and yellow pants. He grunted disapprovingly. Was that horrible earth woman NEVER going to give him his clothes back?

Vegeta picked up his blue shorts, "at least these are blue." Vegeta said to himself.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Vegeta jumped a little back, was the earth woman shouting at him? Vegeta straightened up to shout obscenities back at her, but apparently someone else was feeling the brunt of her rage.

"I'M TELLING YOU! I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!"

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR WOMANIZING!"

"I WASN'T WOMANIZING! SHE CAME ON TO ME!"

"GREAT! THEN THAT MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER!"

"I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE! I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"NOT NOW MAYBE, BUT YOU AREN'T EXACTLY SAYING NO EITHER! IM TIRED OF BEING TERRITORIAL!"

"THEN DON'T"

"AAARGH!" Vegeta could hear Bulma trample down the hallway.

"I'M GOING TO SLEEP AT MUTEN ROSHI-SAMA'S HOUSE!" Yamcha's voice echoed around the house. Vegeta wondered if this wouldn't disturb Bulma's parents, but then he

remembered they weren't at home; out for some kind of business meeting.

The door slammed and nothing was heard for a while. Vegeta put on his yellow pants and grasped his shirt in his masculine hand. Now she was probably crying in her room... Vegeta decided not to bother her. He headed for the living room. This wasn't his business.

He stopped in his tracks. Dinner... Who was making dinner? He gulped, he was getting hungry, and even though Sayians could go a long time without food, he'd gotten used to eating regularly.

If Bulma was gonna cry in her room for hours, he wouldn't get any food. Vegeta sighed and turned around walking down the hallway towards Bulma's room, he walked past a corner and something bumped into him. Bulma.

Bulma fell backwards at the impact with Vegeta's chest. She yelped something and dropped the magazine she had in her hands.

Vegeta crossed his arms. His shirt dangling from his palm. Bulma looked up, their eyes met.

"When's dinner?" Vegeta enquired... Rudely.

"Huh? Oh YEAH!" Bulma said and picked up her magazine. Vegeta scanned her face, she didn't look like she'd been crying.

"You hungry? I guess I can make us something now..."

"That was not the plan?" Vegeta asked a little annoyed, he hated when her plans went against his will.

"Actually... I was going to watch a show that starts in five minutes..." She waved the magazine at his face, Vegeta caught a glimpse of some TV notification. "It's only twenty minutes, can you wait that long?"

Vegeta grunted, it wasn't like he had a choice. He lived here on her whim under HER rules. He didn't have any Earth money and he got to stay here as long as he didn't touch her… And that alone was a challenge.

Bulma climbed to her feet and casually walked past him. Vegeta turned and watched her wiggle past.

He pulled the pink badman shirt over his shoulders and buttoned it casually as he followed her into the living room. He decided to show her that he was hungry and was only enduring her silly show because she owned the house.

The show started and Bulma didn't seem to be bothered by Vegeta standing over her at all. She scooted over in the couch and patted the cushion next to her without taking her eyes off the screen. Vegeta snorted at the sight, but after five minutes of standing, he gave up and took a seat.

He glanced at the TV screen, nothing interesting there, he could be out training… But to miss this chance to be alone with Bulma without her parents or annoying boyfriend was put of the question. No one accusing him of being evil (Yamcha) no one calling him Vegeta-chan (Bulma's mom) and no one asking him annoying questions about sayian technology. (Bulma's dad)

Sitting there in silence, it started to bother Vegeta that Bulma didn't seem upset at all over Yamcha's leaving.

"Aren't you upset?" He asked, his voice cold, not that he wanted her to cry or anything.

"Over Yamcha? No. We've been on and off for years... I don't really care anymore."

The nonchalant way she handled the situation earned her a few points with Vegeta. He looked at her for a while, the way she was tucking in her legs, the way she carelessly twirled her hair between her fingers. He looked away, this woman was TOO annoying.

Vegeta got lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice when the show was over. Bulma stood up, he barely noticed that either. He was slightly startled when he felt her hands on his shoulders, they pushed him back into the couch and he felt her massage him slowly. He almost stood up to tell her to leave him alone but he couldn't, he felt limp, completely on her power.

"Wow... isn't someone tense!" Bulma said and ran her thumbs up the back of his neck. Vegeta could have sworn he got goose bumps... but Sayians didn't... especially Sayian princes! Vegeta was completely quiet, enjoying her hands on his shoulders. Then she stopped. Vegeta turned around and glared at her. Who gave her permission to stop?

"So what are you hungry for Vegeta-kun?" She asked smiling and walked into the kitchen. Vegeta growled. How dare she start something and not see it though?

"Tell me! Or I won't make anything!"

"Food" Vegeta stated. He wasn't hungry for anything in particular.

"Food?" She arched a slender eyebrow "Alright then!"

It only took Bulma half an hour to cook up something well above edible to Vegeta's taste. They sat at the dinner table alone and Bulma watched Vegeta devour the food she had made for him. He must have been quite hungry. Or did he always eat like that? She couldn't remember. She herself didn't think that her cooking was great, but she really outdid herself with this one. It was really good. She just wished she could have heard that from someone else.

"It's good."

Bulma was snapped out of her thoughts at the comment; she stared at Vegeta that ate just like before, but now a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Thank you" She said and grinned at him. He frowned back before he continued eating.

She finished her plate when he finished his 10th serving. "you Sayians sure have big appetites" Bulma stated and Vegeta paused his shoveling. Food barely balancing on his fork.

Yes." He said and looked around, wondering who she might be talking to.

"Never mind." She stood up and took her plate into the kitchen where she started rinsing it off. Vegeta shortly followed her, holding his plate and utensils along with the container for the food she cooked. It was completely empty.

Vegeta placed it at the side of the sink, meaning she should clean them up. Bulma didn't argue, she started cleaning Vegeta's plate, it was pretty clean before though.

"The moon..."

Bulma was shocked to hear Vegeta talk to her, he usually went to his room or the gravity chamber after dinner. Bulma looked at his handsome features glare at the sky.  
Bulma looked out the window; there were stars in the sky, but no moon, not after piccolo blew it up.

"The moon is gone." She stated and Vegeta walked into the living room.

"It's the moon..." He said and paused in the doorway. "It affects our appetites... It would have been full tonight..." Bulma was left alone in the kitchen staring after Vegeta.

She could hear Vegeta sit down on the couch, she hurriedly finished the dishes and grabbed something to drink from the fridge, along with snacks. She walked into the living room. Vegeta's back was turned to her, sitting in the sofa.

"Here you go!" Bulma said and pressed the cold can against Vegeta's face. He jerked back and tore the can out of her hand without a thank you. She leant over him and frowned.

"What do we say?"

"You're in my line of sight woman."

"No! Thank you!"

"I never asked for this!" Vegeta argued.

"When someone's nice, they get a thank you." Bulma said and slammed the bowl of snacks into his lap.

"OI! Woman! Earth woman! Where are you going?" Vegeta yelled after her, the snacks in his lap.

"To get dip!"

"Dip?"

"YES"

Vegeta stared at the snacks and the cold beverage in his hand, he frowned.

first chap done yay plzcomment


	2. Chapter 2

When Bulma returned with the dip, she planted herself in the sofa next to him, surfing the TV stations for a good movie. She expected Vegeta to walk away when she started surfing, but he sat still. He didn't seem to be watching the TV though, he stared blankly into the wall above it.

What was that thing she did before...? How can I make her do it of her own accord? Vegeta's strategic brain started putting together all sorts of plans, but none of them would fit into the moment.

"-Geta..." -and threatening her was out of the question, he couldn't lay a hand on her, violently or otherwise.

"-Egeta..." -What was it anyway, it felt very nice, was it something earth females used as a defense system, rendering their enemies completely at their power...?

"VEGETA" Bulma said loudly into his ear, Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her.

"What is it earth slave?"

"I asked if you wanted dip..."

"No"

"Alright then." She said and leant over him, taking a handful of snacks from the bowl that still rested on his groin.

-silence-

"Yes"

"Huh?" Bulma questioned him, he picked up a snack and raised it, Bulma offered him dip and he took it.

"This... this dip is good!" Vegeta exclaimed shortly after eating his snack. Bulma giggled.

"It's just dip silly..."

"I AM NOT SILLY." Vegeta corrected her, highly insulted. Bulma giggled.

"Do not mock me earth woman" Vegeta warned as Bulma continued giggling, she eventually stopped and long silence softened to atmosphere between them.

"You earthlings sure have many bizarre customs. Like dip… and that thing you did before."

You mean the stew I made?"

"No... the thing... with my shoulders." Vegeta said a little awkwardly, she was starting to make him angry.

"You mean the massage?" Bulma asked and raised herself on the couch. Vegeta didn't respond, Bulma stood up and walked around the couch towards his back. Vegeta could barely contain his anticipation. He tried to keep calm and emotionless about the whole thing, but hearing her feet lightly tap the carpet behind him made him all exited.

Bulma placed her hands on Vegeta's buff shoulders and pressed forcefully, running her thumbs along his muscles. Vegeta tried to fight the groan that was crawling its way up his throat.

"A massage…" Vegeta grunted shortly. Bulma giggled and ran her fingers up the back of his neck, into his hairline. Vegeta's eyes pinned open; that was how she ended the short massage last time.

"Yeah…" Bulma said and got ready to let go of Vegeta's shoulders when he spoke.

"I like it." The words echoed in the silent room, filled it with warmth.

"That's because you're tense." Bulma said and Vegeta was relieved to feel her hands settle on his shoulders again. "Your muscles are tense."

Vegeta snorted, "of course they are, I'm sayian"

"There's no such thing as a massage on your planet? Nothing that makes you feel relaxed and at ease?"

"Not so I know of, the closest thing we had to this is… I believe… sex."

Vegeta felt the sudden impact of her hands as she jerked in shock. He realized what had slipped out of his mouth a moment too late. Damn this massage, it made him talkative.  
Vegeta was quiet for a moment, hoping that the female would disregard the last comment and continue her massaging.

There was a long silence. Vegeta cursed repeatedly in his mind, now he would never get her to continue the massage, now that she though there was something sexual about it.  
He almost opened his mouth to state that there were no sexual intentions in his statement, when Bulma started massaging, a little harder than before.

Vegeta sank into the couch, he enjoyed her hands sliding forcefully over every inch of his shoulders, he paid it no particular interest when her hands slid over to his chest and massaged the collarbone. He got slight chills as Bulma's rather cold hands slid down the back of his shirt and rubbed the top of his back.

Vegeta groaned slightly and leaned forward, giving her more space to work with. Bulma systematically massaged the hard muscles until they'd become noticeably softer and more relaxed, this was rather easy since the layout of his muscles was easily visible.

Vegeta was amazed at how much better this made him feel, he hadn't felt this good in ages. Slowly, the massage started weakening and eventually it stopped, He turned around to look at Bulma that rubbed her own hands, her face was a little redder than normal and she couldn't look him straight in the face.

"My hands hurt" she excused herself and Vegeta nodded once in approval. He turned back to the TV, he heard her soft footsteps on the carpet, moving away, towards her room.

"Thank you" He said low, wondering if she heard, her footsteps didn't sound for a while, then they started again.

"You're welcome" the footsteps died in the hallway and he heard her bedroom door click as it closed. Strange, she usually said good night, even to him. Not that he cared... Obviously.

Vegeta turned off the TV and walked into his room where he stripped down to his boxers and positioned himself under the covers, earth beds were WAY more comfortable than space ship floors. Vegeta was exhausted, so he thought he'd fall asleep instantly. That was not the case however.

He lay still for what seemed like hours, listening to the silence, wondering what was keeping him awake. He eventually gave up and went to the bathroom. Then he went to the kitchen to get something to drink, then he watched some late night TV. Then he wondered if he should go train in the gravity chamber until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

As he walked down the hallway, he paused in front of Yamcha's room. He barely hesitated before he opened the door, glaring at everything inside the room. Expecting to see Bulma crying on Yamcha's bed.

She wasn't there. The bed wasn't even properly made, not that he made his or anything, Bulma's maid did that. Vegeta closed the door, wondering if Bulma made Yamcha's bed. Better yet, why Yamcha had his own bed. Vegeta grinned, the though of Yamcha NOT sleeping in the same bed as Bulma made him all warm a fuzzy inside. In an evil way of course.

He walked down the hallway to his room, wondering if he could sleep now, then he paused. Maybe Yamcha and Bulma weren't doing so well now, but the probably did, some time ago… probably enough to share a bed… Vegeta growled, but of course it wasn't in jealousy… Sayian princes do not get jealous.

Well what ever happened then was not happening now. Vegeta didn't remember a single time that he didn't walk past Yamcha's room for his early morning training that Yamcha WASN'T in there… ALONE.

Vegeta seemed satisfied with this reasoning, and continued walking. UNLESS! Vegeta stopped again, unless that's what they wanted him to think and Yamcha secretly snuck into Bulma's room after he fell asleep and… Vegeta growled and gritted his teeth. He almost punched the wall, but that would have left a hole, so he stopped himself.

He softly walked towards Bulma's room and opened the door soundlessly. He peeked in, she wasn't sleeping. She sat reading on her bed. Vegeta had expected her to be asleep.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Bulma said and put the magazine on the bed next to her. She had dressed in her pajamas. That oversized t-shirt that showed off her legs. Her long lean legs, ivory white, sticking out, resting on the dark sheets. Vegeta tore his eyes from them and glared at her. "What's wrong Vegeta? Can't sleep?"

Vegeta turned away, damn her mind reading powers.

Bulma ran her eyes up and down Vegeta's brawny body; she grabbed the magazine and hid her face in it, so he couldn't see her blush.

"I hope you aren't thinking of going out to train… If you do, I will disable the gravity chamber this instant."

Vegeta snorted, "I was going to go to sleep earth woman."

"Good"

"…" Vegeta stood still, hoping she'd bid him good night. She didn't, was she mad at him?

Vegeta slammed her door as he returned to his room. He lay down again and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work.

-

"Yes?" Bulma said as Vegeta emerged at her door again.

"Curse you! Now I cannot fall asleep." Vegeta glared her down; Bulma frowned and put down her magazine.

"And how is that?" she crossed the arms.

"Your massage" he stated plainly

"Hah!" Bulma laughed, "massaging relaxes, it does not cause insomnia."

"…" Vegeta glared at her. She glared back. "very well… then I'm going to go to sleep." Vegeta stated. Bulma picked up her magazine and didn't respond. Vegeta did not move.

There was awkward silence in the room until Bulma sighed and stood up. She walked over to him, he glared at her, and backed slightly as she raised her hand. She placed it on his left cheek, softly running her fingers down his jaw line.

"Good night Vegeta-kun, sleep well." She said in a gentle tone and turned on the spot. Walking back to her bed where she continued her reading. Vegeta stood still, frozen in shock. He then stormed out of the room, into his own and got into bed for the third time that day. He cursed under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… You left Bulma-chan alone with Vegeta?" Muten Roshi exclaimed as he got alcohol for the newly arrived Yamcha. Yamcha nodded and smiled charming.

"Yes, I just couldn't take it anymore so … I … I left Bulma alone with… OH NO!" Yamcha shouted as he realized what he'd done.

Vegeta fell asleep after finally receiving Bulma's "goodnight", but he suffered one of his extremely picturesque dreams.

In it, Bulma sat naked in a chair in the middle of a big empty room, she waved him over. Vegeta started walking, reluctantly towards her, but with every step, the room grew and he moved further away from her. Vegeta started running, moving further away from Bulma that waved at him. Then he saw Yamcha enter the room. Yamcha didn't seem to suffer the same problems as Vegeta did, because he walked straight up to Bulma and kissed her. Vegeta shouted in anger and started sprinting towards Bulma, only to be moved further away, until he couldn't see her.

"Vegeta!"

Bulma's voice tore Vegeta back into reality. Bulma crouched on the floor next to his bed and looked at him worried. "Are you okay? You were shouting" Her voice was full of concern, Vegeta sat up in his bed, he was panting. He strangely couldn't bring himself to look her straight in the face, so he just stared into the moonless sky.

"Are you sick?" She asked and placed her hand on his forehead. Vegeta snorted, but didn't look at her. "you don't have a fewer, but you're all sweaty." Bulma said and Vegeta still didn't look at her. Wishing that when he had nightmares that he wouldn't shout out loud. Why did she always see him like this?

"Leave me alone woman." Vegeta frowned and batted away her hand on his shoulder.

Bulma rose up and stared Vegeta down in his own bed. He shrunk a little from under her stare. After all, he'd touched her, and she'd made a clear statement that was a big Taboo.

"Do you know what I think?"

"No, that is preposterous, sayians don't have mind reading powers… we do have strong intuition when it comes to battle though." Vegeta spat out at her with a glare.

Bulma rolled her eyes and bent down, Vegeta could see clearly down her big t-shirt. He saw her bra and underwear, he forced his eyes to avert to her face. She was speaking.

" – simply mean what my theory about your insomnia involves, my opinion…?"

"I do not care about your opinion woman, and I never have" Vegeta stated bluntly, his words like dripping with acid. How dare she enter HIS room, HIS territory, wearing NOTHING substantial and start bossing HIM around."

"I think you've overexerted yourself and you are in desperate need of rest and relaxation." Bulma said and placed a hand on Vegeta's chest gesturing him to lie down and go to sleep. He glanced at it, then at her, giving her a disapproving look.

"Sayians do not rest." Vegeta said simply and grasped her wrist in his big hand. Her hand was so petite compared to his.

Vegeta shifted on the bed and pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, burying her fingers in his hair. He slid his right hand softly over Bulma's white thigh, under her t-shirt. He felt the vibrations on her neck as Bulma mumbled and moaned something so Vegeta raised his head to hear what she said.

"-didn't you?" she finished, Vegeta grumbled into her neck in disapproval.

"Didn't I what?" he growled deep, if this was another one of her small talks…

"I'm sure I heard something!" She tore herself out of Vegeta's grasp and tip toed to his bedroom door. Vegeta snarled in annoyance and got up to reclaim his delusional love interest.

"I'm sure it is nothing…" Vegeta stretched out his arm for hers, but she walked into the hallway, slipping out of his grasp.

Vegeta followed reluctantly, soon realizing that Bulma was not as crazy as she sounded.

"Yamcha!?" Bulma called out towards the dark figure that tip toed around the living room. She flipped on the lights, Yamcha stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Hey there… I came back." He said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So…" Bulma crossed her arms. Vegeta backed silently towards his room. "Are you ready to apologize?"

"I told you… I didn't do anything wrong!" Yamcha argued. Bulma shouted in anger as she turned and stormed down the hallway, she paused at the sight of Vegeta and turned around to face her boyfriend.

"You know, you could learn some things from Vegeta!" Bulma hollered at Yamcha that gasped in shock. "If you don't have something smart to say, STAY SILENT."

Vegeta closed his bedroom door. He was looking forward to the next time they were alone. He got back into the sheets with a slight smile on his face as he heard Bulma's door slam, he heard Yamcha's incoherent mumble as he slammed his own door.

Gloating over other peoples misery wasn't below Vegeta… not if he benefitted from it.

the end plz comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I see many enjoy this story and this chap is just a sequel!**

**not to long though real short**

Bulma's parents came through the door. "Why that was one invention huh honey?," said Bunny putting away her jacket." You could say that...," said Dr. Briefs with a frown on his face

Apparently during the invention, Dr. Briefs wasn't able to win the contest that he enrolled for. Some other man, his arch-rival for life won instead."

"Bulma dear we're home!" said Bulma. "That's weird she would've known we we're here. I wonder where she is." Dr. Briefs walked upstairs. After a few minutes he called his wife.

"Honey I think you should see this," He said. When Bunny got upstairs, her face lit up with pure joy.

"Aw, so cute!," she said staring at the two. "Cute?" asked Mr. Briefs a bit terrified. "Well sure," she answered. Dr. Briefs gave a small sigh. The two gave one more look than left the room.

"Night sweethearts," Bunny said closing the door and lights.

** All of you must be wondering what they just saw**

**Hm secrets are secrets.**

**:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got Awesome news for all of you!**

**I've been talking to a certain guy and he motivated me to...**

**continue the story!**

**I was thinking about it and ill tell you the secret from last chapter!**

Vegeta woke up with a yawn and furious face. For some peculiar reason, his arms were aching yet in peace. Proably all that training from the yesterday made him tired. His eyes winded. "Yesterday..." he thought aloud. It was a like a whole story to him of what happened yesterday.

One minute he was changing his clothes the next second he was "hanging out with Bulma". He ignored the thoughts and changed into a white t-shirt and blue worn jeans. Just before Vegeta walked out the room, he noticed a silver watch on the floor. He picked it up. Must have been Bulma's he suggested.

"Bulma would you like some syrup on your waffles?" asked Bunny placing Bulma's breakfast on the table. "Yah sure mom," answered Bulma with a smile. "Alrighty then," answered Bunny.

Mr. Briefs was reading the news paper seeming a bit pissed off. Bulma noticing she called her father. "Father are you ok?" asked Bulma concerned. "Maybe..." he responded not looking at her. Bulma looked at her mother. "How about you and me talk honey," said Bunny walking over to her husband.

"No it's Bulma who I need to talk to," said Dr. Briefs. "Dad what's wrong?" Bulma asked worried. "Tell me Bulma," started out Dr. Briefs. "Do you remember anything from last night?" "Yah I guess so." said Bulma. "First Yamcha left and well..."

"And well what?"

"Well I just hanged out with Vegeta," she said.

"Well Bulma, when your mother and I got home we saw more than "hanging out". Bulma's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" asked Bulma?" Dr. Briefs looked at Bulma eye to eye. "Is there any chance you're having an affair with Vegeta?"

Vegeta was walking down the staircase. As he was about to enter the kitchen, Bulma ran out the door with tears in her eyes. "Bulma!" yelled Bunny running out the kitchen next to Vegeta.

She looked at him. There was sorrow and regret all over her face. Vegeta looked at her with concern. Ussualy she was always smiling but this time she was not. "Vegeta, she whispered. I think it's best if you go for a while." Vegeta was a bit shocked but didnt show it. "What do you mean? He asked. "Just..Just go now please!" Blurted out Bunny.

"Look it is not for long but I really suggest for your sake to just...take a trip by yourself. Just for a few weeks."

Vegeta didn't say or react physicaly. He just turned around and walked out the room furiously.

Bulma was in her room sulking up all the tears inside of her. "What they said wasn't true," she kept saying to herself choking back the tears. "Maybe I should take a little trip like mom suggested.

Bulma smiled a bit. "Yah a trip. I guess moaning around won't solve my problems. Although, I did with Yamcha..." She ignored the thought and packed a week of clothes in her suitcases.

Bunny sat at the kitchen table and sip some of the green tea she made. Dr. Briefs sat at the opposite direction of her. None of them had anything to say after all what just occured now. Bulma came through the kitchen door slowly.

"Mom.. Dad," mumbled Bulma. "I'm taking a trip.." The two stared at their blue haired daughter. "What do you mean?" asked Bunny. "Well there are things I suggest that I should get out of my mind."

"Well heres a card of a hotel I signed you up for," offered Bunny. "It's already paid for 2 weeks." "Perfect, said Bulma taking the card. "Guess I'll see you guys later.."

"Alright then!" said Bunny. "Have fun then," said Bunny waving away. Mr. Briefs gave a small glance but said nothing.

Later on Vegeta came in the living room ready to leave. Just before he was going to leave, Bunny came running to Vegeta. "Vegeta, Bunny said. "Since you will be gone for a while, heres a card to a paid hotel for 2 weeks.

Vegeta looked at her. "Woman, I don't need your pathetic hotels,"Vegeta said ignoring her. "It's fine Vegeta you'll be fully taken care of and have enough food," pleaded Bunny. "Plus it's private so there won't be anyone bothering you!"

The young saiyan sighed and took the card. "I'm still not using it," said Vegeta leaving the and slamming the door.

"Oh but you will dear," said Bunny. "You surely will."

**Ok done! **

**what will happen ?**

**follow and find out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my special readers, Another chap is up! **

**I bet all you are pumped up for the new chap and ill put about a bit more effort!**

**here we go!**

Bulma was driving in her white Mercedes car. She was listening to "It's always a good time" a/N if you want you can play song now while reading to get in mood. Right now much was in her mind but that didn't stop her trying to lighten up a bit.

"I hope I made the right choice," thought Bulma.

After a long drive of worring and wonder she found the hotel her mother booked in for her. "This Star Delightz alright," said Bulma parking her car. A few men came over to her and instantly noticed she was the boss daughter.

"Ms. Briefs we got everything from here," said the men as a chorus. "Please go inside and check in and enjoy your stay." Bulma smiled and walked inside the hotel. It was absolutely amazing indeed.

There was a big room in the entrance with rich red fresh carpet covering the floor with the most outstanding funiture with a man playing the piano.

Bulma walked in and went to the desk. The lady at the desk smiled at her. She had beautiful silky brown hair with the most unique brown eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned and was wearing very nice uniform.

"Hello Ms. Briefs," welcomed the lady. "My name is Lauran Lime and I'll be here at the desk for all your needs.

Just call from your room and we'll get help instanly. Now lets see here... Ah! heres your keys, Akashi will lead you to your room."

A young man came in the room. He was tall and seemed about Bulma's age. He had short wavy hair that was richly orange. He seemed very fit and healthy for his age as well.

"Hello, Ms. Briefs," smiled Akashi. "Follow me this way to your room now." Bulma smiled with delight. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," said Bulma following Akashi.

The two took the fancy elevator up to room 23D. "This will be your room," said the young man. We prepared our finest room for your presence. And if you need any help, please don't hesitate to call the office."

Bulma smiled all giggly and nodded. "Oh, ok," said Bulma. Akashi smiled and left the room to herself. "Why can't there be more boys like that"

########

Vegeta was flying above the forest for hours now. It has been 7 hours since he slept drank or ate. Of course, Vegeta didn't let that stop him from being a pathetic weakling. But he was a bit light headed.

Vegeta looked at the card he was given. He growled and look at the location. Guess it wouldn't kill him.

He flow for a couple more minutes and arrived. He landed at the front door frightening the workers nearby. Vegeta gave them a look and the workers were a bit freaked out. "W-what is your name sir?" asked a fearful worker.

"Vegeta." simply said the saiyan. "Oh, so that is you?" said the man a bit surprised. "Alright if you have any bags-"

"I don't carry bags" cutted Vegeta. He walked in the hotel leaving back behind frightened men for life.

When he entered the hotel he was also shocked by the beauty of tbe hotel. Not showing that he cared he started walking around. "Excuse me sir," said the lady at the desk. When Vegeta faced her, her whole body froze.

Same thing for all other ladies around. "Gosh he's so gorgeous," thought the lady. "Don't get those all the time."

Vegeta ignored all the ladies flattering and walked over to the desk. "What the hell do you want," asked Vegeta. "Oh I'll assume you are Vegeta, correct?" asked the lady. "And if I am," said Vegeta. "Well.. heres your keys to your room then. Even though you may not like it one of our maids will show you to your room instead of Akashi."

A young girl came out of a room. She had long drark brown chocolate hair with sparkling blue eyes. Her skin seemed as soft as a new born baby's bottom.

"I don't need any of your dam assistance," said Vegeta walking away. "Oh, but you are," said the maid. "Vegeta looked at her. For some strange reason you could feel chills on her climbing up your spine. "Thanks, but no thanks," said Vegeta walking around her.

The maid flashed her eyes on him. "I said OH. BUT. YOU. ARE," said the maid grasping his hand. Vegeta looked at her crazily and tried to free his hand. "We'll be going now," said the maid dragging Vegeta while grasping his hand harder.

"Um ok..." said the lady.

"This will be your room," said the maid. "Prepared always for the best. If you need assitance call the office." Vegeta really wasn't paying attention to her. Right now he was hoding his hand in pain.

"Dam these humans," thought Vegeta angrily. His hand had a red hand mark.

"Until we meet again," said the maid. "Hopefully never," said Vegeta when she left.

It was tommrow morning and Bulma was at breakfast enjoying an amazing meal. It was one small stack of pancakes with sugar free syrup, perfectly warmed up oatmeal with blueberries. And last was a small cup of orange juice.

"Is your meal satisfying?" Bulma turned around and saw Akashi behind her. Bulma smiled. "Yes, thankyou very much," said Bulma.

"So how was your night?" asked Akashi. "Very nice," said Bulma."Although I did hear some weird sounds in the vent."

Akashi got startled. "My apologies Ms. Briefs," apologized Akashi. "We'll check on that soon enough." Bulma smiled again. "No, its fine," said Bulma. "And please for my sake you may call me Bulma."

The man smiled and bowed. "Your wish is my command," said Akashi waving goodbye.

"I DO NOT NEED BREAKFAST FOOL!"

Vegeta at the moment was being pulled by the maid out of the bed. "Everyone needs food," said the maid. "So you get food."

After a long time of pulling, Vegeta was now in the diner room. "Guess I'll get some food while I'm here," said Vegeta. "HEY YOU WAITERS," yelled Vegeta. "GET ME FOOD NOW!" The men scrambled and went in the kitchen right away.

As Vegeta was looking for a seat, he noticed something, well someone. "Who's that?" said Vegeta in his mind.

The maid came out of nowhere. "That, Vegeta is Ms. Briefs also known as Bulma


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiii! How are all you?**

**me good.**

**Wanna story **

**kay**

Vegeta stared at the maid. "What the hell are you doing her?" Yelled Vegeta backing away from her. "That woman you see is Bulma Briefs." repeated the maid.

_But thats impossible! What the hell is she doing here?" _

"I know who she is!" said Vegeta. "Well of course you do," said the maid. "Well I still wonder what she's doing here," said Vegeta. "Then go ask her yourself," said the maid.

Vegeta ignored the maid and decided to see if it was here. Of course, it's not like he cared anyway right? Vegeta was closer to see Bulma. Just as he was about to face her toward him, a lady accidently drop some orange juice on him.

"What the hell?" yelled Vegeta looking at his now orange scented shirt. The woman looked at him. "Oh, oh my gosh I am so so sorry," stuttered the woman. "Heres some napkins."

Vegeta looked at her confusingly, but he was mostly annoyed that the Bulma disapered.

When Vegeta looked at her he seemed kind of shocked. She had long lavender hair with blue eyes and pale like skin. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt and white short skirt that fitted her hips quite well.

"Forget it," Vegeta said putting her hands away from his shirt. "But it was my fault that you got wet," said the girl. "So please, don't worry."

Vegeta stared at her. He was annoyed she was still her but confused why he wasn't moving. "Well I guess I couldn't keep you wet like that," she said. "How about you follow me so I can buy you a new one!"

It was preety obvious that this girl was not going to leave Vegeta alone for now, so he simply got up and walked away real fast. According to some show Vegeta stumbled upon on the tv (not that he cared or anything) the best way to leave an annoying person is to leave an annoying person.

"Hey wait come back!" yelled the girl. "I still need to know your shirt size!"

:::::::::: ::::::::::::::: :::::::.:..

Bulma was in the indoor spa that the hotel had. It was almost as nice as her's at home.

"This is the life..." sighed Bulma slouching lower in the tub. The air was very warm and the smoke could almost make you faint- it happens...

But finally Bulma noticed something was wrong. It felt like something or someone was watching her closly. When she looked around she saw nothing but heared coughing sounds.

"Who's there?" yelled Bulma glancing her surrondings. But then she noticed a type of unwanted creature. It was a Okinawan lizard, a type of lizard she ussualy researched. It was a green type of lizard with a black striped tail.

"I wonder what a lizard is doing here,"thought Bulma aloud. She smiled at the lizard. Well guess you out to go little fella." Bulma picked up the lizard by the tail and placed on the floor away from her spa time.

But just as she was going to relax a little, the same lizard came near her in the spa. "What the heck, I thought I placed you away..." said another lizard came out. "ITS A LIZARD INVASION," yelled Bulma running out of the tub with a towel. But 20 or more of them were surronding her making her scream even more.

"Is everything alright in here..?" asked a worker nearby seeing the lizards. She blinked twice and started yelling, "ITS A CODE 2411!2411!" she yelled running out the room like a complete maniac.

"Why thanks a bunch," said Bulma sarcasticlly still trying to find a way to defend herself. "Ms. Briefs, is everything ok in here?" asked someone walking in here. "Oh everythings all great except with these stupid Okinawans everywhere!" yelled Bulma.

"Okinawas? Oh I'll be right back. The young man who walked in gave Bulma a small confused yet relived sigh. It was Akashi picking up all the lizards. "Sorry about that," Akashi apologized. "They must have escaped from the 10th floor."

"Well hopefully they won't escape again," said Bulma still a bit spooked out.

::::::: :::::::::::

"How about a golden yellow or baby blue... I know, Majestic Red!"

"How about, leave me alone before I smash you to tiny pieces," said Vegeta aloud hopefully for her to be frightened. But sadly the dumb girl took it as a "joke" and kept dragging him around to find the perfect shirt..

Finally after a LONG time of searching the girl found the perfect shirt. It was blue with a V logo on the top right corner. (dark blue fyi)

It was like those uniform shirts with those buttons on the top tell you the truth Vegeta acctualy found it quite... not bad in words.

(FYI GIRL NAME SASHA)

"So you like this one?" Sasha asked still examing it. But she didn't wait for an answer. She walked over to go buy the shirt and instanly gave Vegeta the shirt right away. "Hopefully you like it I am like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about earlier and I didn't mean to destroy it. Maybe I should go get it washed or maybe I-"

"Go away," Vegeta said real codly. The girl stopped babbling and looked at Vegeta very concerned. "Go away now you already wasted my time with your pettiness so why don't you just go back to whatever hole you grew out from."

Suddenly Sasha got the message through her head. "Well sorry about that but I couldn't just well you know ignore what I did to you after all," apoligized the girl. "It's just a mental promblem I have I guess. I always do the most stupid things and over react my mistakes. Sorry if I gave any promblems. Really."

FINALLY Sasha just said something reasonable in Vegeta's ears (well from scale Yamcha- Einstien, in the middle)

Vegeta didn't say anything though. He took the shirt and walked away from her.

"Well hope we meet again though this is like so not over yet!" yelled Sasha all happy like. "I still need to wash your old shirt though!"

Well maybe Yamcha level.


End file.
